Corruption/Transcript
(In the mountains of the Never-Realm, Vex is wandering around and stumbles upon a castle and sees warriors marching out.) Vex: Huh? (He kneels down, semi-hiding himself. He hears spears pulled out, and gasps when he turns around to see some of the warriors and surrenders.) ---- Warrior: (Two warriors bring Vex to Grimfax.) An intruder, my Lord. We found him skulking outside. Vex: (He rips himself away from the warriors.) Not skulking! Walking. I am a traveler from the South. I come seeking you, Oh, king. Grimfax: For what? Vex: To offer my services as an advisor. Grimfax: I have an advisor already. (He points to the advisor writing something down, who finishes and glares at Vex, then continues writing.) Vex: Ah, but does he know the Formlings? (The advisor looks up, confused, and looks to Grimfax.) They are a tribe of dangerous shape-shifters, who live to the south of the mountains. Even now, they scheme against you, plotting and planning. Grimfax: (He looks bored.) So say you. . . Vex. (He whips his head sharply at him and Vex is surprised.) Yes, I know who you are. You are Vex the Formless. I know of your lies. Formlings have never troubled us and we will not trouble them. Give him food, water, and a decent cloak and send him on his way, before his jealousy sours us all. Vex: You will regret this moment. All of you! I will return! And you will wish you had treated me better! (He leaves the castle, full of revenge.) ---- (Two Ice Fishers are cooking their fish and walk away to have a small conversation. Vex sees they have left their fish and tries to take it.) Vex: Ah. Mmhmm. (He tiptoes over to the fish and takes it.) Ice Fisher: Hey! You there! Stop! (Vex drops the fish and runs away.) ---- (He walks away farther into the woods, his stomach growling. He tries to capture a chicken, but it leaps above him just as he lunges at it. It pecks at him, squawking angrily, then flies away. Vex then sees a trail of berries, which leads him to a berry bush. He picks the berries hungrily and accidentally awakens a wolf. It chases him away until he is a good distance from the berry bush. He sleeps uncomfortably on a ledge when suddenly, a Water gun drops out from a Portal.) Vex: Oh. (He walks over to inspect the piece.) What? (A portal opens up again and a Titan Mech's arm drops out, some fingers still functioning.) Ahh! (The portal opens up once more and Vex braces himself as the rest of the mech comes down.) What is that? (He walks away cautiously and stops when The portal opens up for the last time and Zane and the Scroll of the Forbidden Spinjitzu fall out.) Zane: Ahh!! (Vex stares at him astonished, then runs off to hide behind a rock. Zane gets up and fixes himself.) Hello? Is anyone there? (He climbs up the mech and looks out to the sunset.) Where am I? (Vex stays hidden as he watches Zane work on the mech. Zane looks up and sees lightning.) Perhaps I should find shelter, but I can't leave you here. (He tries to create an ice platform, but is injured and cannot do so for long. He sees the scroll, but decides not to use it and goes back to trying to make the ice platform.) It's no use. Unless? (He picks up the scroll and easily makes the platform.) Vex: Oh. (Zane finishes and pushes the platform along. Vex follows, laughing evilly.) Zane: (He pushes the platform along until he sees a cave.) A cave. I suppose that will suffice for now. (He continues to push the platform along and Vex follows until he hears a screech. Zane stops and looks up to see an Ice Bird come at him. It knocks him down and flies back around. Zane quickly picks up the staff and zaps the bird. The bird squawks angrily and flies off.) What was that? (He pushes the platform into the cave and blocks the entrance to create the Ice Cave.) Vex: Incredible. (He smiles and makes his way to the cave.) Zane: (He puts down the scroll, resisting a little. He grabs a screen recorder and sets it down, recording himself.) Greetings, friend. If you have found this recording, then I am no longer here. (While he records himself, past events of him fixing the mech pass through.) My name is Zane. I'm a stranger in this land, trying to find my way home. (Vex sneaks in and watches Zane work.) It's difficult to keep track of the days in this place. It feels like I've been here a long time... Vex: Hmm. (He sees the scroll and smiles evilly.) Zane: ...but I refuse to give up hope. I am attempting to repair the mech. Unfortunately, the processing unit is damaged. In order to fix it, I must connect myself to the mech and run a system diagnostic. If anything were to interrupt the diagnostic, it could cause my operating system to reboot. In case something goes wrong, this is the last recording of Zane, Master of Ice. Son of Dr. Julien. Vex: Zane? (Smiles evilly and continues watching.) Zane: Student of Master Wu. I was built to protect those who cannot protect themselves and I have tried to fulfill this purpose. Goodbye to my friends... and... (He clutches his hands.) to P.I.X.A.L., I love you. (He turns off the recorder and prepares for the diagnostic.) As Kai would say, here goes... nothing! Automated Response: Commencing system diagnostic. Do not remove data cable. Data interruption may result in system failure and/or memory loss. Commencing diagnostic. 10% complete. Vex: Huh. (Waves his arm.) Hey. (Waves both of his arms.) Ahem. Automated Response: 20% complete. 30% complete. Vex: Eh, heh-heh. (He grabs the staff and tries to use it on Zane, but it doesn't work.) Automated Response: 40% complete. 50% complete. Vex: Huh? Automated Response: 60% complete. (Vex runs over and inspects Zane.) 70% complete. 80% complete. 90% complete. (Vex gets an idea and pulls the cable out. Zane shuts down and starts rebooting.) Rebooting. All systems online. Memory cap: Empty. Zane: (Wakes up and sees Vex.) Hello? Vex: Hello. Zane: I am sorry. Wh-where am I? Who are you? Vex: Don't you remember? I am Vex. Zane: Are we... friends? Vex: Most certainly. (Bows.) I am your loyal adviser. Zane: But... who am I? Vex: Oh, such a pity. You truly have forgotten. You're unwell, my Lord, but do not fear. I will take care of you. It is my sworn duty. Zane: Your duty? Vex: You are the Ice Emperor, the ruler of this realm. Zane: I am? Vex: Of course. Why look. (He picks up the staff and hands it to Zane.) Here is your scepter. Zane: (Staff activates and top of his head glows blue flames) Is this... my home? Vex: Alas, at the moment, yes. But it was not always. You were cast out of your proper home by warriors, who took it for themselves. But now that you are awake, perhaps we can reclaim it. Zane: Would you advise me to do so? Vex: Most certainly. ---- (Back at the castle, some warriors are chatting happily when Zane barges in.) Grimfax: Who are you? What is the meaning of this? Vex: Have you forgotten me so soon? Grimfax: Vex, what do you want? Vex: Only to see justice done and my Lord return to his rightful throne. Grimfax: What Lord? This throne is mine. Vex: Not anymore. Grimfax: Guards! Throw them out! Warriors: ARRGH! (They charge at Zane. Zane uses his ice to zap each one of them down. He uses the scroll to form ice come out of the throne. Grimfax leaps away just in time.) Grimfax: Seize them! (Zane uses the scroll to convert the warriors into Blizzard Warriors.) I said seize him! (The warriors do not hear and stand in formation when Zane passes by them.) Who are you? Vex: He is the Ice Emperor and you will obey or perish! (Grimfax sighs and bows before Zane. Zane is given a new helmet and armor and uses the scroll to spread an eternal winter throughout the realm. It passes through the Great Lake and all their torches and lamps go out. Vex stands next Zane, the Ice Emperor, satisfied with his revenge.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:2019 Category:Ninjago Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu